Give Me a Chance
by horahorror
Summary: Yuuri tries his hand at cooking dinner for Viktor and himself.


Yuuri walked in the kitchen and looked in the refrigerator, pulling out various ingredients and laying them on the counter next to him.

He has never been much of a cook but he wanted to at least try to get better at it. Neither Viktor or himself had ever even had an interest for cooking. Their lack of cooking skills had lead them into eating out at restaurants and eating take-out more often than he would like to admit lately. The results had been pretty telling in Yuuri's figure. Even Viktor was starting to fill out a little because of it. At this point, he didn't even want to think about the amount weight he and Viktor had been gaining because of it. But what has been done is done and he was going to help make the change.

He sighed and pulled down his slightly too tight shirt as far as he could before he looked at the ingredients he pulled out. He started searching on the internet for a simple recipe for the stuff he had laid out on the counter.

"Vegetable stir fry. There's no way I can mess that up." he said to himself before setting up his phone next to him on the counter.

He started with the rice. It was the only thing he was relativity good at making only because the rice cooker did all the work for him. He quickly got to work started gathering utensils to cut up the vegetables he was going to need. As he was getting ready to start chopping, he heard the shower turn on and some muffled singing. He smiled to himself and slowly started to cut up the food in front of him.

He reached up and wiped the sweat from his brow. He has been cutting for a while now but that was only because he was too afraid he would cut his finger if he cut any faster. The pan next to him was getting warm, the oil in the bottom starting to steam up. He dumped a few handfuls of broccoli in it. The pan sizzled loudly and he yelped, thinking it was going to pop up and burn him. He heard a laugh coming from behind him. He blushed a bright red and covered his face with his hands.

"I-I thought it was going to burn me okay!" he managed to squeak out. Viktor, still laughing, walked over to the stove and grabbed a spoon and stirred the broccoli in the pan.

Yuuri couldn't help but look. His hair was still wet from his shower. It was slicked back out of his eyes and dripping down into his face. A few stray hairs were stuck to his forehead. He wanted to reach out and push them back with the rest of his hair. Did he even have the courage to? His cheeks were flushed red, probably from the heat of the shower. His skin was glistening even under these harsh fluorescent kitchen lights. His lips...

"Yuuri, you are going to burn this. The flame is on too high."

The familiar voice quickly brought him back to reality. He gasped and quickly turned it down and sighed. "I'm sorry. I guess I am not good at this sort of thing." He said, hanging his head a little. Viktor reached over, carefully grabbing his chin and lifting it to meet his gaze. "Don't worry about it. You'll get better as you practice. Plus, I think you are pretty cute trying to cook for me and all." He said, placing a kiss on his cheek.

Yuuri blushed and pushed his glasses back up onto his nose. "H-Hey! Its not all for you. I just thought we should stop eating out so much. It's not healthy." He spoke nervously, still not making eye contact.

Viktor leaned down and pulled his shirt down over his slightly exposed belly. "Whatever you say, my little piggy." He whispered. Yuuri's face turned beet red as he backed away from him. He pulled his shirt down as far as he could, almost ripping it in the process.

Victor chuckled and walked over to him and placed one hand on his hips. His other hand grazed the side of his cheek, this thumb playing with his bottom lip.

Yuuri struggled to breathe as his heart was racing in his chest. He was sure Viktor could hear it. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm himself down enough to at least squeak a few words out.

"You know I don't mind right? You aren't competing anymore so you shouldn't worry." Viktor stated, playing his Yuuri's glossy lower lip. "I think its cute. Its almost like there's even more of you for me love." He said in almost a whisper, gripping his waist a little tighter.

Yuuri was getting dizzy, all the blood was draining from his head; the room was spinning. This happened every time Viktor did this. He knew exactly what made him weak. He tried to stand tall but he ended up just wrapping his arms around his neck and burrowing his head in his neck. He couldn't gather up the courage to speak his mind but his actions were very clear. Viktor knew exactly what he meant. Viktor put both of his arms around his waist and kissed his dark hair with a smile.

"Now, lets finishing cooking. Wouldn't want to waste all this food you started cooking." He said into his hair. Yuuri nodded.

"Wait…" he said, barely above a whisper.

"Hmm?"

"C-Can we just stay like this…just for a second…." He shakily spoke. A smile graced Viktor's lips as patted his head.

"Of course. Whatever you want Yuuri." He said pulling Yuuri closer to him. Viktor laid his head on top of Yuuri's for a moment, mumbling something Russian. Yuuri's arms tightened up around his neck. He wanted to take in as much as his scent as he could.

"I love you Yuuri." Viktor spoke, running his hand though Yuuri's soft dark hair. "That's what I said" he kissed the top of Yuuri's head a few times. "Ill teach it to you someday."

Yuuri nodded furiously. "I would like that."

After a few long moments, Yuuri broke free from his embrace and smiled. Viktor looked down and gave him a lingering kiss. When they pulled away, Yuuri bit his lip to keep from grinning so hard. He still couldn't believe that he was really his.

He turned back towards the stove and started putting the other vegetables in the pan to sauté. Viktor leaned over him and poured a bit of soy sauce into the pan as well as a few seasonings. Viktor reached into the pan and grabbed a piece of broccoli and popped it into his mouth. He smiled and grabbed another piece and put it in from of Yuuri's lips. Yuuri nodded and took the broccoli in his mouth. He quickly came to life with a big smile.

"Its actually really good! I bet this would be good with that sauce we got from Phichit when we went to Thailand." He said, thinking out loud. Yuuri quickly scanned the fridge and grabbed the foreign bottle. He poured a little over the vegetables, coating them in the spicy sauce. Viktor stirred it all together and took another bite. His eye lit up. 'Vksuno!" he cheered. Yuuri took another bite and nodded. After letting it cook for a few more minutes, dinner was ready.

"We make a good team." Viktor said, turning the flame off on the stove.

"Like we always have." Yuuri pointed out as he grabbed 2 bowls out the cabinet and placed it in front of him. He served up a couple scoops of rice and the vegetable mixture on the top. Viktor grabbed them each a pair of chopsticks as well as glasses for drinks. He placed them on the table and grabbed a bottle of wine from out the fridge. Yuuri placed both bowls on the table. He took a step back and smiled brightly.

"Look at that. A real dinner." He said proudly. Viktor nodded and stood next to him, putting his hand on the small of his back. "I'm proud of you my little katsudon." He said, kissing him on the cheek and then a quick peck on the lips. "Now. Let's eat. I'm starving!" Viktor whined. Yuuri chuckled and grabbed the bottle of wine. He poured them both a glass and joined his boyfriend at the table.

"This is very good. We should do this more often. This whole cooking dinner thing." Viktor pointed out, almost stuffing his face at this point.

Yuuri agreed and took a sip of his wine. He picked up his bowl and started to eat, occasionally looking over to steal a few looks at Viktor while he was eating. He was definitely enjoying it by looking at all the rice on the table. He couldn't help but smile. Sometimes he couldn't handle him.

After dinner, they both decided to relax a bit on the couch and watch TV. But that moment was short lived as Viktor had fallen asleep on the couch after one too many glasses of wine. After laying down for while, Yuuri prepared himself to get up and clean up the mess from dinner. There was no way he could go to sleep knowing there was such a huge mess in the kitchen.

Yuuri did his best to try and snake his way out of Viktor's arms without waking him. He carefully moved his arm away from his body and slid his legs from in between his. He was almost free when Viktor groaned and pulled him back into his arms. "Yuuuuurrriii…where are you going?" he said, pulling his love tight to his chest.

"I have to clean up the kitchen Viktor. It's a mess. Its going to smell if we leave it there." He explained as he moved Viktor's arms. Yuuri turned around and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Just relax. I'll be back in no time." He said. Yuuri stood up and headed into the kitchen.

He started by putting the leftovers away. It was enough to have lunch tomorrow, he took a mental note and put in the fridge. He started cleaning up the rice that was all over the table where Viktor ate. He couldn't help but to laugh. Sometimes he was too much.

He went to throw away the handful of trash when he heard some glasses clanking. He turned around to see a half awake Viktor by the table.

"You have had enough wine tonight. Go lay back down and I will bring some water in a second." He said, walking over to him and putting his hands on his broad shoulders.

"I'm not trying to drink more" he yawned "I am helping you clean up. Well. Trying to help." Yuuri saw the stack of dirty dishes next to him.

A soft smile crossed Yuuri's lips. "Its okay. I got it. Its not that much." He said, picking up the stack and headed to the sink. He turned on the water and let it start getting hot. "You have had hard day today. Just relax." He said, starting to wash the dishes in front of him.

Viktor walked next to the sink and grabbed a towel. "Hand me the dish when you are done. Ill dry it and put it away." He stated. Yuuri sighed and handed him a clean cup.

"You are so stubborn you know." Yuuri complained.

"You do all our laundry. My shirts are always clean when I want them. I never run out of socks. You make sure the house is clean no matter what you have planned for the day or whatever mess I make the night before. When I come home, our bed is even made. You do everything around here. I feel bad sometimes." Viktor admitted as he dried the cup and put it in the cabinet overhead.

"Viktor…."

"I know you aren't my mother. You don't have clean up and look after me like her. You do all this and you don't even complain nearly as much my mother did. "Viktor rambled, drying dish after dish. "I know I don't say this enough but thank you. You do so much and I mess it all up. I'm going to try and be more helpful around the house okay? I'm not going to turn you into some maid. I live here too. I can help clean up." He said, furiously drying dishes and putting everything in the cabinet above him.

Yuuri smiled and leaned over to give him a loving kiss. Viktor smiled up against his lips.

"Well…. for starters, none of that stuff goes up there. That's the cabinet for cleaning supplies." Yuuri admitted. "A for effort though." He joked.

Viktor couldn't help but laugh a little and smile. He scooped up Yuuri in his arms and held him tightly, giving him a long, lingering kiss. Yuuri melted in his arms as they kiss. His heart raced as his fingers tangled his fingers in his still damp silver hair. Viktor pulled apart slowly looking into Yuuri's eyes as he did so. "Ill learn one day. Just give me some time. Before you know it, I'll be cleaning the whole house by myself."

"Ill be patiently waiting for day to come." Yuuri joked, playing with Viktor's hair yet again. Viktor shook his head and pulled him in for yet another smoldering kiss.


End file.
